


Let Me Stay

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: It's a thin line between Mistress and Servant [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has finally had enough being sent out of Morgana's bed chambers every night; fully knowing that Morgana was suffering horrific nightmares.   She has finally found the courage to fight for her right to remain in her mistress's chambers through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Stay

  "What _is_ it that expect me to do, my Lady?"  Gwen looked into her mistress's scared green eyes.   "I know that you _order_ me from your bed chambers at night - because you _don't_ want to seem like a child whom is afraid to sleep alone.  But; you still have those horrible night mares."

  Morgana couldn't keep the shivers from over coming her.  She fought them away; as she fought to put on a strong front in front of her servant.  Her friend.   Her sister.   Her ...  She had to be strong, and send Gwen on her way home for the night.   Even though all she wanted - all she ever wanted was to ask; no beg for Gwen to remain in her bed chambers throughout the nights.  

  Gwen sighed.  She reached over, and placed her hand over her mistress's hand in her lap.   "I know that you want to _appear_ strong.  You do to every single other person in Camelot.   You _are_ their strong Princess."  She swallowed; "It's okay to be weak with someone whom you trust."  She bit her lip; "Do _you_ trust _me_?"

  Morgana opened her mouth to replay ... but nothing came out.   Her green eyes teared up as she gazed into Gwen's warm brown eyes.   She just gently tilted her head down to her chest; than back up.   Praying that Gwen understood her meaning.

  "Let me stay."  Gwen whispered.   

  Morgana shook her head.   

  Gwen slowly let go of Morgana's hand; and stood to her feet.   She began to walk away when she heard the slightest of all whispers.

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks.   She didn't believe that she heard what she thought she heard.  She had to be mistaken.   She blinked back the tears that threatened to come; as she took another step towards the door. 

 "Gwen ...."  Morgana's chocking voice sounded from behind her.

  Gwen stopped dead once more.   Her eyes drifted closed as she couldn't keep the silent tears at bay any longer.   Her chest tightened as she struggled not to turn around.  She tried to push the hope from her as she waited for her mistress - _her_ Morgana to send her away yet again.   

  Morgana licked her lips.  "Gwen..."  She just stared at the back of her servant, her friend, _her_ life's back.  Her hand shook as she lifted it - reaching out to try to touch Gwen.  She knew that her legs wouldn't carry her over to where Gwen was standing - she had to be able to reach Gwen from where she sat on her bed.  She had to find the courage to speak the words that she had longed to speak ever since she first set eyes on Gwen - when Uther had assigned her to be her maid servant.  "Please s-st-stay."  She chocked out.  

  Gwen's eyes jerked up.   Had she heard right?  Had she truly heard that Morgana; her mistress; her friend; _her_ life has asked her to stay?   Or was she dreaming this?  Was her heart just trying to tell her what it knew she wanted to hear; but in reality her mistress had sent her away once more?

  "Please stay."  Morgana's voice spoke higher and more surer.   "Please.  I need y-"

 Gwen swung quickly around, and warm chocolate brown eyes met open green eyes.  She swallowed around the lump in her throat as she read the truth in her mistress's eyes.   A soft smile lit her lips as she made her way back to the bed.   

  Morgana's right hand finally touched Gwen's arm; and she quickly pulled the other young woman down beside her.  She crashed her body into the open arms of her friend.  "Please _never_ leave me.  I need you.  Always."  She breathed into Gwen's neck.  She couldn't keep the sobs from breaking forth.  "I'm tired of being alone.  Always alone.   Please remain with me.   Please don't leave me.   Please  _chose_ me."  

  Gwen rocked side to side.  Tears rolled down her cheeks onto her mistress's raven hair.  "I promise."  She maneuvered her head so she could reach the other woman's wet cheek.   "I promise."  She whispered before kissing the offered cheek.   "I promise."  She murmered as her tongue came out to lick a falling tear.  "I promise."  She whispered as she felt Morgana move even closer to her.  

  Morgana's sobs finally slowed as she felt Gwen's hot breath on her face.  She just allowed the remaining tears to fall silently as she felt Gwen lick as many as she could.  

  Gwen gently pulled Morgana away from her; she lifted her right hand and gently caught a tear before it could touch Morgana's cheek.  "This tear is going to remain close to my heart."  She whispered as she brought her hand to her chest.  She used the free fingers to undo the top ties; and bring down her dress to just rest just above the top of her left breast; she placed the tear onto the skin; feeling her heart beat.  

 Morgana eyes slowly lifted to meet Gwen's chocolate eyes.   Her mouth opened to profess her love for this woman whom had come to mean everything to her.   Nothing came out.   Again.   She closed her mouth and looked towards her bed.   "Sleep beside me tonight."  She couldn't meet Gwen's eyes.

  "I would love too my lady."  Gwen softly replied.   

  Morgana's brows drew close together.   She climbed onto the bed, and slipped under the covers.  Her hands played with one another ontop of the comforter; as she waited for Gwen to join her.   Her hair sprayed out on her pillow.   

  Gwen stood to her feet, and walked around to the other side of the bed.   She climbed in.

  "Take your dress off.   It has too be uncomfortable to sleep in."  Morgana said still staring at her hands.

  "It's all right.  I'm actually used to sleeping in my clothes."  Gwen smiled as she tied her strings back up on her chest.

  "Please take your dress off.   Just wear your shift.  I want to be able to see my tear."  Morgana whispered.

  "Yes My Lady."  Gwen whispered as she undid her strings; and slipped the dress off her body.   She stood to her feet, and walked over, and laid the dress over the chair.   She walked back to the bed; and climbed in next to her mistress.   

  Morgana scooted closer to Gwen.  She rested her head on her servant's chest; and her right arm wrapped around the thin waist of the woman whom had her heart.  "When we are alone please never refer to me as mistress or My Lady ever again.   It's _just_ Morgana.   Just Morgana."  She whispered as she traced the spot where her tear was against Gwen's heart with her left hand.   

  Gwen breath hitched.  "I promise.  Morgana."  She smiled as the name feel from her lips.   _My_ Morgana her heart sung.

  "Always remain by side no matter what."  Morgana whispered as her eyes drifted close.

  "No matter what."  Gwen leaned and kissed Morgana's cheek.  "There is no other place that I want to be."  She felt Morgana's even breath, and knew that she had fallen asleep.  "I love you."  She whispered.  "I will love no other the way that I love you."  She lightly kissed Morgana's lips for a few moments; she pulled away, and closed her own eyes to sleep.

END


End file.
